Shade Dragon Rider
by Clay19
Summary: Eragon is the son of Galbatorix and the Princess Mycella daughter to King Angrenost of the Broddring Kingdom, Who was killed when Galbatorix and his Forsworn came and took it by force. With a lot of dragons and dragon Riders dieing by the new Kings hand he gains more power. He turns the princess into a shade and has a child with her, who grows up and runs away. But gets caught.


Eargon looked over at the soldiers that held him captured and a spell to block his magic so he couldn't kill them. He ran from them because a dragon rider was searching for people that had magic. He would capture them and torture them until they swore in the ancient language to serve him and if they didn't he would just kill the magicians. Galbatorix sent three hundred men to find this strong magician he heard about with four of his best human magicians. But he was harder to catch than they thought, slowly killing their troops before heading to Du Weldenvarden. Where he thought he could hide there until they left, but they didn't so he had to go deeper and risk getting caught by the elves.

Three days into the forest they caught up to him, he fought the soldier killing a lot before a magician got of a lucky shot knocking him out. When he woke up his hands were bound with a spell and when he tried to reach into himself to use his magic he passed out. For two days they have been walking to get out of the forest before they get caught. He could tell they were very scared about being in this forest, and they should be when the elves live here and are the most powerful in the woods. He stood standing at a height of six feet and seven inches, long dark brown hair and maroon red, his eyes were a dark brown color. His clothes were in ruins barely hanging onto his body with dried blood all over him.

The men were all tired barely walking as it is, if they couldn't find more food they were going to starve. As Eragon slowed down a soldier behind him pushed him down with his boot, sending Eragon to the ground. "Humm," he moaned out as dirt got into his cuts that haven't been cleaned and healed. "Hahhh!" all of the soldiers started laughing like crazy. "Get up scum!" one of them said before kicking Eragon n the side, sending him to his knees. "Fuck you bastard." Eragon spat, before getting kicked in the face. Breaking his nose sending blood gushing down his strike him again." the woman said angrily seeing the defenseless man be hit. Eragon moved to get on his knees, glaring at the one named Faolin. "Water!" he asks croaky, which was dry from not drinking water in quiet some time. The other male elf glances at the female asking her to see if he should give him some, when she nodded he grabbed his water skin and pushed it gently to his lips.

Eragon grabs the skin and greedily drinks from hit, with a cough he pulls away and clears his throat. "I'm being hunted by Galbatorix, who wants me to join him." Eragon says weakly. With a frown the female directs her stare to the other male. "What do you think Glenwing do you think hes telling the truth?" she asked. Eragon turns his glare to her who steps back from the hate in his eyes. "I never lie you stupid elf." Faolin moves forward and grabs Eragons hair and pulls his head back. "Never talk to Arya like that again." he said before smashing his head to the ground.

"I said not to hurt him again Faolin, Glenwing keep a hold of him." Arya the female elf said. Glenwing moved forward and steered Faolin away. With a groan Eragon moves his head up to glare with more hatred, his eyes truing a dark red blood. "Hes a half human/shade, what king of sick woman would lay with a shade!" Faolin says in disgust. Before anybody could act Eragon runs forward and tackles Faolin to the ground laying punch after punch into the elfs face. "Don't talk about my mother like that again. Do you here me you piece of scum." Eragon was about to go for the elfs dagger in his belt to stab him.

But before he could Arya moved forward and said "Resia shade," and Eragon was raised into the air and thrown four feet away. Eragon was slammed into the ground letting out a groan when his damaged side hit the ground. Faolin got up and was about to go kill the filth when a command stopped him in his tracks. "Don't even think about Faolin, run head and tell my father and mother about this man." Arya said when she saw that he passed out. "I shouldn't leave you with..." he was cut off with a glare from Arya. "I think I can handled myself plus the others are going to be with me. So like I said go tell my parent!" she says again.

"As you say Arya." With that he sprints in the direction of Ellesmera, leaving the woman that he loves behind with a half shade near him.

"Hahhh, thats what you get scu-" the same soldier that broke his nose was cut off from finishing because a arrow was indebted in his throat. With that chaos erupted, the soldiers getting up and got into formation. By the time that happened several soldiers were dead with two to one arrows in them. Eragon dove to the ground, just in time to be saved before three arrows passed over his head. Suddenly hundreds of elves came pouring out, swords in their hands or bows. He could already tell that the humans wouldn't last more than an hour, the magicians on the other hand were putting up more than a fight but still losing.

'I got to escape if I want to live.' Eragon thought to himself, while watching the humans losing battle. "I'm going to have to kill you so they cant get you." a soldier said before swinging his sword at Eragon's head. But he moved to the side and raised his hands up so it slashes threw the rope. Cutting him free with that he jumped to his legs while pulling the soldiers dagger from his boot and stabbing him in his chest. "Ahhh!" he screamed in pain as he was stabbed. Eragon looked around to see the elves and humans attacking each other and not paying attention to him. Seeing a opportunity to get away he took off, limping all the way since his leg was cut and sprained. Making it hard to move because he to push pass the pain in his leg.

Suddenly an arrow was shot into his bad leg, stuck half way threw making him stumble but keep running. He turned his head around to see three elves running towards him while the rest were finishing off the rest of the troops. Eragon dodged to the right barley missing the arrow and kept moving, trying to pick up more space. Eragon hissed when one scraped his neck and then one was sent threw his chest barely missing a organ. "Ahhh," Eragon screamed in pain, before tripping over his feet sending him to the ground snapping the arrow while leaving the rest still in. Eragon laid there panting as he watched them get closer.

"Look what we caught here." the elf in the middle had pointed ears and elegantly slanted eyebrows. He carried a long spear in his right hand and a white dagger at his belt. A helm of extraordinary craftsmanship, wrought with amber and gold, rested on his head. "I wonder why he was tied up." the other male had a body that was slim but strong, like a rapier. A powerful bow was slung on his back. A sword pressed against his side opposite a quiver of arrows fletched with swan feathers. He had the same fair face and angled features as the other male elf. "Who are you and what were you doing with those men in are forest?"

This was said by the only female in the group she was stunningly beautiful elf with slanted green eyes, long raven-black hair, and tawny skin. She was taller than most men. When outside Ellesméra, her hair was sometimes held back by a leather strap, and she dressed in plain black leather. She wore a sword at her hip and carried her bow on her back. Like most elves, she had angular features, slanting eyebrows, narrow shoulders and pointed ears. Eragon looked up and couldn't quiet believe that he was seeing this most beautiful women standing in front of him. Arya looked down at the male he looked like a elf, bit was different.

His face was more angular and smooth, his skin as pale as alabaster and emitting a faint glow, as if with a sheen of magic. His eyes became slanted that had a intense brown color and his ears became tapered as an elf's. He had dark brown hair with maroon red hair mixed in. He had a lean, muscular build, cheekbones were more prominent and the line of his jaw was sharper. She would described him as "princely" and "beautiful and as "fairer than any human, and more rugged than any elf."

He was thrown to the ground when the elf with the spear hit him on the side of his head, making his head spin. "She asked you a question!" the elf said. The woman grabbed his arm to stop him from trying to hit him again. "Faolin do not strike him again." the woman said angrily seeing the defenseless man be hit. Eragon moved to get on his knees, glaring at the one named Faolin. "Water!" he asks croaky, which was dry from not drinking water in quiet some time. The other male elf glances at the female asking her to see if he should give him some, when she nodded he grabbed his water skin and pushed it gently to his lips.

Eragon grabs the skin and greedily drinks from hit, with a cough he pulls away and clears his throat. "I'm being hunted by Galbatorix, who wants me to join him." Eragon says weakly. With a frown the female directs her stare to the other male. "What do you think Glenwing do you think hes telling the truth?" she asked. Eragon turns his glare to her who steps back from the hate in his eyes. "I never lie you stupid elf." Faolin moves forward and grabs Eragons hair and pulls his head back. "Never talk to Arya like that again." he said before smashing his head to the ground.

"I said not to hurt him again Faolin, Glenwing keep a hold of him." Arya the female elf said. Glenwing moved forward and steered Faolin away. With a groan Eragon moves his head up to glare with more hatred, his eyes truing a dark red blood. "Hes a half human/shade, what king of sick woman would lay with a shade!" Faolin says in disgust. Before anybody could act Eragon runs forward and tackles Faolin to the ground laying punch after punch into the elfs face. "Don't talk about my mother like that again. Do you here me you piece of scum." Eragon was about to go for the elfs dagger in his belt to stab him.

But before he could Arya moved forward and said "Resia shade," and Eragon was raised into the air and thrown four feet away. Eragon was slammed into the ground letting out a groan when his damaged side hit the ground. Faolin got up and was about to go kill the filth when a command stopped him in his tracks. "Don't even think about Faolin, run head and tell my father and mother about this man." Arya said when she saw that he passed out. "I shouldn't leave you with..." he was cut off with a glare from Arya. "I think I can handled myself plus the others are going to be with me. So like I said go tell my parent!" she says again.

"As you say Arya." With that he sprints in the direction of Ellesmera, leaving the woman that he loves behind with a half shade near him.


End file.
